Un Secreto Tentador Naruhina
by DalexS
Summary: One-Shot De día amantes del negocio, de noche amantes del placer. Un secreto que los volverá locos en la cama.


-Señorita Hinata la reunión empezará en unos instantes-

-No te preocupes Ino, ahora mismo voy a la oficina-Camino a paso rápido, hasta que llegó, tendrían una reunión a temprana horas de la mañana , parece que habría un nuevo accionista para la empresa _Byukin Inc,_ esa mañana se había levantado de muy buen humor, su esposo la había complacido toda la noche, y no es por esperar que ella lo hicieron igual, estaba radiante, vestía una falda color negro desde media cuarta arriba de la rodilla hasta arriba de la cintura , una camisa blanca por dentro y unos zapatos de tacón color negro, su bolso de Michael Kors color piel resaltaba y su maquillaje solo término de perfeccionó ese rostro de ángel, se sentó en la silla principal dando inicio a la reunión.

-Sabemos que hoy llega el nuevo accionista de la empresa-Habló autoritaria, ella era experta en el negocio y su puesto de Presidente lo había conseguido gracias a su propio esfuerzo y perseverancia, esa misma perseverancia que su esposo le contagió desde que se casaron.-Parece que se ha tardado en llegar el accionista-Murmuro Hinata a Ino, su asistente personal-lo..lo siento señorita, so..solo que-Tragó saliva pero el fuerte ruido de la puerta abriéndose le cayó enseguida-Por Fin-Suspiro la Hyuga.

-Lo siento por la tardanza, tuve compromisos que atender-El hombre grande y fuerte se sentó en frente de Hinata, le sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura y ocultando un poco esos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos color azul marino, elevo un poco su mano a medida que ordenara sus cabellos rubios-Mucho gusto -Le habló con su voz grave-Mucho Gusto para mi también-Le sonrió coquetamente sin importar quien estuviera viendo, o siquiera el simple hecho de que pensaran que aun estando casada le coqueteaba a otro-

-Bueno ya estamos todos, así que no hay que esperar más-La ojiperla se arreglo un poco la camisa, hacia un poco de calor ahi o parece que solo ella lo sentia-Bueno como saben el motivo de esta reunión vamos directo al punto, Sr Namikaze-Le señaló con la vista-Usted está presentando un contrato con nuestra empresa para comprar el 30% de las acciones que anteriormente le correspondian a la Sra. Izumi Uchiha, que como todos bien sabemos tuvo que renunciar a ellas por motivos privados, quedando yo con el 55%, Usted con el 30% y el comité con 15%-

-Exactamente-Se limitó a decir el rubio

-¿Y porque está interesado en nuestra empresa ?-Le cuestiono, una sonrisa socarrona se formó para sus adentros.

-El simple hecho de que mi empresa está basada y movida para el tomo de la Industria manufacturera, su empresa es perfecta para sacar un poco el ambiguo sistema retrógrada donde se hacen sin fin de pasos para el mismo resultado, que su ropa , termine en mis manos-La atmósfera era extenuantemente Seductora-Bien, y que dice ¿Firmamos contrato?-Hinata miró a sus lados, los miembros del comité movían la cabeza en señal de aprobación-Bien, trato hecho-

La reunión terminó así que todos salieron de la oficina, menos la ojiperla y el rubio-No querrá jugar conmigo -Se paró frente a él-¿Quien dice que yo quiero Jugar ?-Sonrió con aires de grandeza-Bueno, espero que su esposa no se sienta mal por el hecho de lo que voy hacerle a usted-Se acercó peligrosamente y tomó su cuello hasta acercarlo a pocos centímetros, sus labios estaban casi unidos y el fue bajando su mano hasta el trasero de la azabache, ella sonrió-Jajaja esto es tan absurdo simplemente le digo, no se meta en mi territorio, se separó rápidamente de él dejándolo con un serio problema en sus pantalones-Bueno, nos vemos después _Na-ru-to_ -.-Salió sin siquiera tomar su bolso-Adiós Hinata-Susurro y tomó el bolso que ella le había dejado al lado de su silla-Nos veremos pronto-

{...}

Estaba rendida, llego a casa, parece que su esposo todavía no llegaba-Me daré un baño-Fue lo único que dijo antes de subir las escaleras, camino por el ancho pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con su esposo, a medida que se dirigía al baño fue deshaciéndose prenda por prenda, primero los zapatos de ahí la falda, la camisa, el sujetador y las bragas salieron volando, tomó su teléfono y colocó su Playlist favorita, dejó que el agua cayero por su lechoso cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente, el baño es una forma de transportarse a otro mundo,o eso era lo que ella creía, claro, el baño y el sexo, sonrió ante su recuerdo de la noche anterior con su marido y sigilosamente movió su mano a su clítoris que palpitaba de excitación, empezó a danzar a compás del agua y se perdio en su mundo de imaginacion, cuando sintió dos manos que se aferraban a su cuerpo de forma autoritaria, abrió los ojos asombrada y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con esos ojos que la hipnotizaba tal cual como siempre lo hacía-

-Pense que llegarías temprano-Le susurro ella al oído-Lo lamento mucho, solo que en la reunión de hoy una sexy y hermosa mujer me dejó muy excitado así que tuve que ir al baño de la empresa, me tarde un poco-Le respondió él mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la ojiperla-¿En Serio?-Cuestionó mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo mojado, parece que todavia tenia la ropa puesta-Si, sabes lo frustrado que es, así que estuve pensando cómo hacerle pagar ese momento-sonrió-Bueno, creo que ella espera con ansias el castigo-Cayó- Naruto-De un tirón rompió los botones de la camisa del Namikaze y la lanzó a los aires mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Naruto la levantó al estilo princesa sacándola del baño y la depositó en la cama mientras besaba ese cuerpo desnudo que le encendía tanto, ese cuerpo que le pertenecía con todas las de la ley, entonces se dirige hambriento a la boca de la chica mientras que con una mano masajeaba el seno y con la otra jugaba con su clítoris, ella gemía sin detenerse-Eso, gime para mi, Hinata-La levanto un poco y empezó a quitarse los zapatos, el pantalón dejando solo su boxer de Calvin Klein color negro que resaltaba la protuberancia del Namikaze,solo pasaron unos segundos y este también desaparece del cuerpo del rubio cayendo al lado del bolso de Hinata.

Ella se relamió los labios y eso le encendió más al ojiazul, se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, y la beso apasionadamente, jugando con sus lenguas ella bajó su mano y tocó la erección del rubio, el gruñó pero no le apartó la mano, Hinata empezó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo,el simplemente se contenía de tomarla salvajemente-Hinata-Le susurro al oído, le tomo la mano y la levantó, ella lo conocía perfectamente como para darse cuenta que estaba a punto de venirse-Naruto, te quiero dentro de mí ya-Él sonrió y le abrió las piernas, pasándolas por ambos lados de las caderas se introdujo de una sola en ella-Ah... ahhh-Gimió ella-Eso Hinata vamos, no los calles que me encantan-La melodía eran sus gemidos y los aplausos sus cuerpos unidos, el empezó a embestirla lentamente y de un solo cambiaba a un ritmo acelerado y frenético volviendo locos a ambos, le tomó los brazos y los alzó por sobre su cabeza, ella se aferró a sus cabellos rubios y arañaba su espalda, se impulsó aún más al fondo mientras ese delicioso vaivén les iniciaba la tentadora tortura de la carne humana, es la incógnita entre si ¿era placer o era algo mejor que eso?

-Vamos Hinata, vente para mi-Su voz ronca cargada de deseo la llevo al limite y llego al cielo, con el tocándola salvajemente, un simple roce suyo era suficiente para hacerla desfallecer, imaginarse tenerlo adentro y deseándola así, eso era mucho más excitante-Vamos Hinata-Las embestidas seguían sin que fueran a ser detenidas en un futuro cercano, diez, veinte embestidas más y Hinata soltó un gemido ahogado, se derramó encima del miembro del rubio que no había abandonado su cuerpo ni por un segundo, el orgasmo había llegado, las paredes vaginales se contrajeron a tal modo que encajaron en el miembro de Naruto y le provocaron el orgasmo a él, Hinata solo sintió el líquido un poco caliente llenandola en su interior; sus respiraciones eran alocadas, así que el salio lentamente de ella y se colocó a su lado atrayéndola hacia él, los tapó con las sábanas negras.

-Las 3:00 Am-Sonrió él-Mañana estaremos cansados-Se limitó a decir ella en sus brazos-¿Y que?, ahora somos los jefes-Le beso el inicio del azulado cabello-Si, ya me di cuenta, tuvistes que comprar esas acciones solo para estar cerca de mi-Le murmuro haciendo un puchero-Pero te gusto¿No?, sabes que no habíamos tenido un tiempo a solas, el trabajo separado no es lo nuestro-Ella solo sonrió, y se durmió en los brazos del hombre que amaba, el hombre que la amaba, el que le hacía vivir feliz su vida y le enseñaba el presente, no el pasado, ni el futuro, simplemente el presente, su presente-


End file.
